Senses
by makorralicious414
Summary: Korra wishes that she weren't born with certain senses. 5 short drabbles. Angst Makorra/Hints at Masami


**Sound**

Korra hears giggles and light chuckles in the corner of the training room. Mako and Asami sat close together, laughing at a joke one of them have said. Korra does her best to ignore their laughs, but it doesn't work and ends up glancing at the couple. Mako is now clutching is stomach, tears in his eyes, and laughing loudly as Asami wears a playful smile on her face. Mako grabs Asami and tickles her until she too is in tears. Mako wore the same playful smile Asami had moments earlier. Korra glances away, wishing to be the one to make him smile and laugh, but knows that wish won't come true.

**Sight**

Korra isn't blind. She sees all the stolen glances, smiles, and touches Mako and Asami give each other. Korra is glad that she has never witnessed them kiss, though. "Does Mako _even_ kiss…?" Korra asks herself one day as she walks to the Brother's apartment. As she turns the corner of the hallway, she spots Mako and Asami in a heated kiss in front of the apartment's door. Obviously they didn't notice the young Avatar, for the just kept on adding more fuel to the fire-like kiss. Korra ran from the sight, feeling embarrassed and somewhat nosey. Now Korra wanted to be blind, but the tears in her eyes that cover her vision were good enough.

**Touch**

Mako gives different gestures to different people, Korra observed. To Bolin, it's ruffling his hair, light punches, and pats on the back. To Equalists, it's searing punches and kicks filled with fire to show who's boss. To Asami, it's a hand on the small of her back, fingers tangled in her hair, heartwarming hugs. Last but not least, to Korra it's… nothing. Korra doesn't get any form of affection from Mako, unless she initiates it. She realizes that Mako has never hugged her or touched her arm in a way to show a little bit of interest, and she can't help but compare it to Asami. Something touched her heart when she thought about this. It wasn't a person, but it was the feeling of dejection.

**Smell**

Here they are, alone in the brother's apartment. The two just battled a couple of Equalists, and headed back to the brother's home to rest, for Air Temple Island is honestly too far away. Korra doesn't know what overcomes her. Maybe it was the trauma of facing Amon's goons again, or just the thought of losing her bending, but she tackles Mako in a tight hug. Mako stiffens at the sudden force, not knowing what to do. "Korra…you okay?" Mako asked, now realizing that it was a stupid question to ask. Korra just stays silent, inhaling and exhaling. **Inhale**. _Asami's perfume._ **Exhale**. **Inhale.** _Asami's perfume._** Exhale**. "_No… I'm not_." Korra wants to say, but tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she won't let that happen. Why was she so upset? Was it The Equalists? Bending? No, it was just the smell of a different girl on her crush's jacket that upsets her. "Pathetic," her mind said. "Sorry, Mako, I'm just… a little stressed," Korra said, hoping that Mako won't notice the crack in her voice, untangles herself from him and stands up. "I'll just go." She strides out of the apartment. Mako didn't have time to say anything, but could have sworn he heard the Avatar utter the broken words, "perfume", "smell" and "nose."

**Taste**

Asami didn't mean to say it, Korra thought. _"Mako's lips taste wonderful…"_ Asami muttered dreamily earlier that day. "Of all the things so say," Korra scowled. Honestly, this girl basically swept Korra's crush off his feet, literally, and she's making comments like this. Mako's lips were an ongoing thought in Korra's mind. How she longed to know how it felt, how good it tastes for his lips to be on hers. Korra knows that she can't let Asami knows her thoughts on Mako because her and Asami are friends. It wouldn't be proper to talk about your friend's boyfriend like that. So Korra grins and says, "Mr. Hat Trick knows how to _kiss_?" and the two friends share a laugh. The word "_friend_" leaves a bittersweet taste in her mouth, though. The bittersweet taste is a mixture between jealousy and kindness. Awkward. Asami just had to be bold, start a relationship with Mako, and just be her perfect self. Again, Korra keeps this thought to herself, constantly tasting the regret of not telling Mako her feelings sooner.


End file.
